Whether endogenous opioid is a major mechanism for metabolic abnormalities seen in polycystic ovarian disease will be studied. Hormonal and metabolic responses in patients with PCOD will be studied before and after anti-narcotic, anti-opioid treatment. These changes will be compared to those seen in patients treated with weight reduction diets.